The Visitor
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: A week after Kagome jumped into the well for the last time, her mother gets an unexpected visitor. One-shot as of now. Possible future chapters.


A/N: Hello. This is just a one-shot on my part. If you guys are following my How to Train Your Dragon stories, do not fear! They have not been abandoned. I just haven't had time to write much lately. But I finished Inuyasha the other day and I thought to myself, "I have to write something." So here we are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. No matter how much I wish I did.

...

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

It was almost dinner time. Who on earth could that be?

Asako Higurashi wiped her hands on her apron and sighed. Turning off the eye on the stove, she quickly checked to make sure she hadn't left anything on, and then went to the front door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

When she received no response, she simply opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes...um...I'm looking for Asako Higurashi." It was a man. He had dark hair and golden-brown eyes. He was very handsome-looking.

"That's me. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

The man nodded. "I was told to bring this journal on this date at this exact time to Asako Higurashi." The man pulled out an envelope and showing it to Asako.

"It looks old." Asako commented.

The man nodded. "It is old...Um...I'm sorry, but do you have anything with a photograph on it? Like a driver's licence?" he asked. "I'm sorry to ask, but I have to make sure it's you, you see."

Asako nodded and went back into the kitchen and returned with her I.D.

"It's all a bit complicated. I'm not sure I understand it myself, really." the man laughed. He looked at her identification and nodded.

"Yes. Sorry...I feel sort of silly, but I was told to make absolutely sure." he smiled. "Well...here it is, I suppose." he handed the journal over to Mrs. Higurashi. "It's a funny feeling after all these years.

"Who's it from?" Asako asked.

"Well...that's a long story, actually." the man sighed.

"Just give me a name." Asako said.

"Please...take it. I made a promise." Then man begged.

"Who to?" Asako asked.

"My grandmother. Well...to her grandmother's grandmother's...and onward. That letter has been with my family for generations. It was passed down from, supposedly, your daughter Kagome."

Asako felt like all the air had been punched out of her lungs. "K-Kagome...?" At even the mention of her daughter, Asako's eyes began to tear up. She knew she would never see her again.

"So...you're my...grandchild?" she asked.

The man tilted his head in affirmation. "Your great times 20ish grandson, but...yes."

Asako could barely stand up. "W-would you like to come inside? I...I think I need to sit down."

The man only nodded his head and followed her inside.

"Mom?" Came a voice. "Is dinner ready ye-" Souta stopped in his tracks as he came downstairs. "Oh. I didn't know we had company." he said.

"It...was kind of unexpected. Souta can you grab our guest a plate?" Asako asked.

"Oh, no, I'd hate to intrude." the man stuck up his hand.

Asako shook her head. "Nonsense. You're family. Come, eat dinner with us."

"Uh, mom? There's not enough food here for 4 people. All we have left is instant ramen. The man's head looked up at that and smiled. "I love ramen."

Asako smiled and started laughing. "Of course you do. Souta, please make some ramen for our guest."

After the food was served and everyone had a clean plate did someone say something. After a long and somewhat uncomfortable silence Asako spoke up.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to ask you for your name." she said.

"Yasuo." the man smiled. "I really am sorry to barge in on you like this, but...my grandmother told me that since my parents didn't have any other children, I would have to do it. She's frail, you see and can't get out of bed much anymore." he sighed.

"You're...THE last? There's no one else descended from my daughter?" Asako asked.

"Well...It's all a legend to me. I've heard it's story ever since I was little. At first...I didn't believe it, it was just an old wives' tale. But my grandmother insisted. And I would do anything for her, so...here I am. But it's true? The story about the well and...and my ancestor?"

Asako smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so." She pulled out the journal that was kept intact so carefully. "I can't believe it's in such good shape." she marveled.

"It's been a family heirloom since the Sengoku Jidai. Everyone took really good care of it." Yasuo said.

"How...how many generations...has it been?" Asako asked.

Yasuo smiled and chuckled at bit. "22. That makes me your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great great grandson." he chuckled. Asako laughed a bit more and looked up at him with giant tears in her eyes.

"Thank you...so much for bringing this to me." Asako cried. "Thank you, Yasuo."

"Your welcome, Asako."

"...Call me grandma." she smiled.

Yasuo smiled, stood up and hugged her. "I should get going. It was really nice to meet you, grandma."

Asako smiled. "It was very nice to meet you too. Can we see you again? Maybe meet your parents? Your grandmother?" Asako asked.

Yasuo smiled even bigger, if it were possible. "I'd really like that. I'm sure they would, too." he said.

With tears in her eyes, Asako Higurashi said goodbye to her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great great grandson.

Later that night, when she was all alone, Asako undid the binding and opened it up to the first page.

...

: Spring 1551

...

To my dearest mother,

If my grandchildren and theirs have done as I've requested, you will receive this journal only a few weeks after I left. For you, at least. For me, it's been over 60 years as I write this. I left this first page blank, so I could write in it in my elder years. I can tell I'm not much longer for this world. I will soon be reunited with Inuyasha. I believed, you know, that he would outlive me. It's funny how things happen. Our great-grandson, Kotaro was lost one night, on the night of the full moon. Inuyasha went looking for him. He found an extremely strong demon instead. He was able to fight off the poison until he found Kotaro and returned to the village with him, but he didn't make it until dawn. They say when a lovebird dies, the other one follows soon after. I can feel my time coming closer. But do not be sad for me. Inuyasha and I have lived long, full lives and our children and grandchildren are testament to that. I only wanted to write this small message in the beginning so I can tell you how much I love you, and that I had such an incredible life. My son, Shino, his son, Kenshin. I have never felt more blessed in my entire life. I love my family so much. Thank you for allowing me to come back. If you hadn't, I would never have had such an amazing life. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you Mama.

Your daughter,

Kagome.

...

A/N: Whew. There it is. I plan for this to only be a one-shot, but I may end up writing her journal. Idk. We'll see where it goes. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, so please review and let me know what you thought!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
